New Sensations
by nhfan
Summary: Haley and Brooke are best friend and maybe more? Nathan, the hot new neighbor comes between them but it's not what you're thinking. Read to find out. Naley / Baley.
1. Chapter 1

**I wanted to write a new fic and now I got the chace to start one. This is the first chapter I wrote quickly today. It's short but it's just the start.**

**Chapter 1**

Haley James was smart, sweet, beautiful and very popular. Everyone at her school wanted to be near her and be her friend. She was nice to everyone and always very polite. Boys wanted to be with her and girls wanted to be her. Even though she was popular, Haley didn't have many real friends.

Haley also had a boyfriend called Jason, they had been together for about five months. He was handsome, like a prince charming with blonde hair and gorgeous green eyes. They were the perfect couple, she even had lost her virginity to him, thinking he was the right guy - but he wasn't. Jason cheated on her and they broke up after that.

Devasted and heart broken, Haley thought she would never recover from that. For the first time she had ever gave her heart and body to someone and he had thrown it all away, like it was nothing.

Eventually, Haley got over it and all thanks to her best friend, Brooke Davis.

They had known each other for years and Brooke knew everything about Haley. She had seen how broken Haley was after what Jason had done to her but Brooke was there to pick up her pieces and help her.

"Hey gorgeous!" Brooke greeted.

"Hey Brooke." Haley greeted back with a smile.

"So do you have plans for tonight?" Brooke asked.

"Tonight? Brooke, today is Monday. I'm going to stay at home cause I have to study and finish my homework."

"Always the good girl." Brooke sing-songed.

"Somebody has to be." Haley joked. "And besides, don't you have any homework to do?"

"Maybe. I don't know. I don't really pay atention." Brooke shrugged.

"Well, you should. Otherwise your parents will get you grounded."

"They won't. Cause I have the best tutor in the world." Brooke stated with a grin on her face and Haley returned the gesture with a sheepish smile. Haley would always help her with school, she didn't have the best grades but Brooke would have enough to pass.

"Alright then. Do you want to come over this afternoon? We can rent some DVDs and watch them at my house." Haley suggested.

"No, I can't. I have practice."

"Oh, okay. But don't you only have practice tomorrow?"

"Yes, but I want to prepare some new moves to the new routine." Brooke explained.

Brooke Davis was the head cheerleader at school. She was popular, rich and had everything she wanted - because she always got everything she wanted.

Haley and Brooke were extremely different from each other, but they got along very well, maybe that's why. Once Brooke even thought on trying to convice Haley to be part of her squad, so they could spend more time together, but Haley was a klutz and she knew that.

"Alright. I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, but I'll call you tonight before going to bed, okay?" Brooke said.

"Sure."

Haley was closer to her house but stopped when she saw some people in front of the house near hers. The house had been empty for a couple of months, but it seemed now that it was going to be ocuppied again.

Before she entered her house, she gave one last look at her new neighbors and she caught a handsome guy looking back at her. He gave her a bright smile and Haley quickly entered into her house with a blush on her face.

**Please leave a review and I'll update it soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

It was late at night and Haley was writing some notes. She already had finished doing her homework and decided to write some stuff for Brooke, she didn't mind the extra work, she even liked it.

After she had written the notes, she was ready to put her pajamas and go straight to bed to wait Brooke's call. She heard some noises and went to the her window but she didn't see anything.

Haley went downstairs to the kitchen, at this point she wasn't really scared anymore, just curious. She opened the door of her kitchen and went outside to look around. Quickly, she spotted a tall guy with a basketball on his hands. It was the new neighbor, she concluded. She forgot that now there were people living next to her house. She was used to the house being empty.

"Hey!" Haley jumped when she heard a deep voice. It was him.

"Hi." She responded timidly, embarrassed for standing there for a couple of minutes looking at him.

She saw him getting closer to where she was standing and she just stayed there not sure what to do.

"What's your name?" He asked her.

"Haley." She replied.

"I'm Nathan. Your new neighbor." He introduced himself.

"Nice to meet you, Nathan."

"I hope I wasn't bothering you. I know it's late but it wasn't that late when I started playing and I just got into the game." Nathan explained.

"No no, it's okay. I just came to check the noise. I wasn't really paying attention at first, I just heard it like five minutes ago. I'm just used to the silence around here."

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

"Oh no, I didn't mean like that. I really don't mind."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive." She answered nodding her head.

"Okay."

"Are you going to any school around here?" She didn't know why she made the question and wanted to kick herself for being so noisy.

"Tree Hill High. What about you?"

"Same."

"That's nice. I guess I will be seeing a lot there as well?"

"I guess."

"Tomorrow will be my first day at school."

"Are you nervous?"

"Not really."

Of course not, he was hot and very athletic. He would easily fit in the crowd.

"Do you wanna go to school tomorrow with me? I can give you a ride." He offered.

"No, thanks. I already have ride." She declined his offer. Since Brooke got a car, she would always take Haley to everywhere.

Brooke!

Haley was so distracted with the conversation that forgot about Brooke's call.

"I gotta go now."

"Already?" She looked up surprised but missed his disappointed look.

"Yes, I'm waiting for phone call." She explained.

"Okay. I'll see you tomorrow then."

"Sure. Bye Nathan. It was nice to meet you." She waved at him before entering home.

"You too, Haley." He replied but she was already gone.

* * *

The next day at lunch, Brooke and Haley were sitting at the bench outside the school talking.

"So he's name is Nathan?" Brooke asked to Haley who nodded her head.

"He was playing basketball outside, I heard some noises and I went downstairs to see what it was."

"And you guys talked?"

"Yeah, he introduced himself first and told me he told me today would be his first day here at school."

"That's why you didn't answer my phone calls." Brooke stated.

"Yes, I didn't hear it and when I went back to my room I guess was late and I didn't want to wake you up. Again, I'm sorry." Haley said honestly.

"It's okay." Brooke reassured her.

"Do you want to come to my house tonight?" Haley asked.

"Sure. I'd love to." Brooke replied. She eyed Nathan, who was stand outside talking to Jake.

"Earth to Brooke." Haley said waving her hand in front of Brooke's face.

"Huh, what? Did you say something?"

"Yeah, I asked if you prepared any new moves for the routine. You said you were going to prepare something yesterday. How did it go?"

"Oh, I had great ideas!" Brooke said really excited, clapping her hands. "I'm going to show to the girls today. I think we will totally have chances to win this year."

"That's awesome, Brooke!" Haley said happy for her.

"We better win! There's a girl on the squad that I really want to replace with someone else, she can be really lazy sometimes and I don't want that, I'll give her another chance but she better work it."

Haley stayed there watching Brooke talking. She knew that Brooke didn't care much about school and classes but she was very serious about cheer leading, she would never miss one day of practice and she was a leader. Brooke was fun and cheerful but she could be real bitch as well when she wanted to.

"I'm going to talk to Bevin and Amanda about practice, okay? I'll see you in class."

"Okay, Tigger. See you later."

Haley stayed there as Brooke walked to talk with her friends.

Nathan was watching her but she didn't notice it.

"You don't even hide it." Jake spoke.

"What?" Nathan snapped his head and looked at his friend.

"You know, you keep looking at her."

"Her? Who?" Nathan asked.

"You know who."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jake." Nathan denied it.

"Whatever you say, Nathan." Jake chuckled.

* * *

Brooke stopped her car in front of Haley's house and saw Nathan playing ball. She looked at Haley's door but walked to other side where Nathan was.

"Hey"

"Hey"

"I had seen you at school this morning. I'm Brooke Davis. You are Nathan, right?"

"Yep, that's me." He confirmed.

"You seem really good at basketball, you should try to enter to the school's team." She suggested.

"I'll try that, thank you."

"Your welcome." Brooke said with a bright smile.

She looked behind her to see if Haley was out there but she didn't see anyone. So she thought she needed to say goodbye to Nathan first before Haley would come outside looking for her.

"I better get going now. Bye, Nathan."

"Goodbye."

Nathan watched her go, he turned around to throw the ball into the hoop. When he turned back he saw Brooke and Haley on her front door hugging each other.

**AN: Please leave a review if you read it. I'm going to write the next chapter but I want to know what you think.**


	3. Chapter 3

Nathan watched her go, he turned around to throw the ball into the hoop. When he turned back he saw Brooke and Haley on her front door hugging each other.

"I guess you found out." Jake spoke and Nathan immediatelly turned around surprised to see him there.

"I thought you wouldn't come." Nathan commented.

"I got busy." Jake replied shortly.

"What were you taling about? What did I find out?"

"Brooke and Haley?"

"What about them?"

"You don't know then, do you?"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Nathan said irritated with so many questions. He hated to be the last one to know.

"They are together." Jake raised an eyebrown. "They are more than just friends."

"Really? For how long?"

"I don't know, a couple of months I think..."

"They are every guy's dream. And after they got together, all the guys talk about wanting to having them or dreaming with them."

"Including you?" Nathan asked.

"Well, I wouldn't mind. What about you?"

"I don't like to share." Nathan's answer made Jake laugh.

"Good luck then." Jake said as he caught the basket ball and they started playing.

--------------------------

"I think we've watched The Notebook like a hundred of times." Brooke commented.

"Something like that."

"I'd love to do a love scene with Ryan Gosling."

"I'm sure it's not just with him."

"You know me so well." Brooke smiled sweetly at Haley. "Come one, wouldn't you want it too?"

"I don't know, I'd be really embarrased."

"It'd be hot!"

"I'm sure. Come on, Tigger. I need to organize some papers and check my homework." Haley got up and went to her desk while Brooke stayed in bed.

"Ugh, you're with the school talk again." Brooke huffed. She turned her head toward the window and something caught her eyes. She looked at Haley and saw that she was with her back turned to her. "I think I'm going to change." Brooke said and she got up the bed and grabbed her bag and went to the bathroom.

Five minutes later, Brooke was back and she was only wearing a blue tank top with shorts. Haley was putting her books in her backpack.

The brunette could see Nathan in his bedroom but he was distracted doing other things.

"I guess we can watch another dvd." Haley told her.

"That's a great idea." As she saw he had caught his attetion, Brooke got closer to Haley and kissed her on the lips.

Nathan watched the scene but looked annoyed.

When they broke the kiss, Brooke looked at the window but he wasn't there anymore.

"What was that for?" Haley asked surprised.

"What? Can't I kiss my girlfriend?" Brooke asked.

"Yes, you can." Haley answered.

"Come on, let's go watch just one movie, please?"

"Okay, just one more."

"Yay!" Brooke clapped her hands, but actually happy because she made Nathan jealous. 


	4. Chapter 4

After the game, everyone went to a party at Vega's parents beach house. Haley was never excited to go but she only did because of Brooke.

"Let's dance." Brooke said taking Haley's hand.

"No, Brooke, you know I don't like..."

"Come on, dance with me." Brooke pleaded as she put her arms around Haley's neck.

"Okay."

They started dancing and everyone instantly looked at them. All the guys enjoyed the free show and while Haley looked unconfortable with all the attention, Brooke seemed to enjoy that all the eyes were on her.

After a while Haley said she was tired and went to the kitchen. Brooke stayed there dancing till she spotted Nathan on the other side of the room, so she went there.

"Hey gorgeous." Brooke said as she came closer to him.

"Hey Brooke."

"What are you doing here all by yourself?"

"Just chilling out. Weren't you there dancing with your friend?" He asked.

"So you were watching." Brooke stated.

"Me and everybody else." He commented.

"Aw, don't be jealous. I can dance with you too." Brooke offered as she fingered the button of his shirt.

"Actually, I'm going to get more drink now. See ya." He told her shortly and left.

* * *

Nathan went out to the beach and walked for a few minutes till he found Haley sitting on the sand alone.

"I guess you don't like to party." Nathan commented.

"Not really." Haley replied, still looking straight ahead.

"Mind if I join you?" He asked.

"No, I don't mind."

"And why did you leave?" She wondered, finally looking at him.

"I got bored." Nathan's answer made Haley laugh.

"Really?"

"Yeah, I mean, I was enjoying watching you there dancing." Nathan teased her and smirked when he saw her blush.

"Oh no. That was embarrassing." Haley groaned as she put her hands on her face. "I don't know why Brooke asks me to do that, she knows I'm a horrible dancer and I don't like people watching me." Haley complained.

"You looked pretty hot dancing there. And I'm sure all the guys would agree with me." He confessed. It was pretty annoying to watch all the guys ogling her and the fact that he wasn't the one dancing with her, that he could only watch, just like the other ones.

"Err, I'm sure they were looking at Brooke. I was barely moving." Haley laughed to herself.

"You have no idea how much power you have over guys, do you?" Nathan asked as he looked at her incredulously.

"I guess I don't." Haley sighed. She remembered how it was her relationship with Jason.

Nathan watched her face fall. He loved the fact that she had no idea of how attractive she was and that any guy would kill to have a chance to be with her, but he also saw that something bothered her.  
"I think I'm gonna go."

"Already? What about Brooke?" He asked.

"She probably won't notice that I left. She knows that I usually leave after a couple of hours."

And it was true. Haley always went to the parties with Brooke but she always left after a few hours, even when she was dating Jason. Sometimes he would take her home and then would go back to the party.

"I can take you home." Nathan offered.

"No, it's okay, you don't have to leave because of me."

"I told you I was bored, I'm probably not missing anything."

"If you say so."

"Let's go." He helped her got up and kept holding her hand as they walked. Haley noticed but didn't say anything.

They talked all the way home. Haley had never have a long conversation with someone that she had just met a couple of days ago but with Nathan was different, she felt confortable around him. He seemed like a nice guy.

Now they were standing in between their houses, none of them knowing what to say.

"Thanks for the ride." Haley spoke first.

"You're welcome."

"Thanks for the company. I had a good time." He told her.

"Me too."

"Good night, Nathan."

"Good night, Haley." He said as he _once and again_ watched her go.

**I just wanted to post another chapter since it took me so long to update this fic. I promise thing it'll get more interesting. ;)**


End file.
